


Keeping Secrets in a Tower of Spies

by brynnverylow



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Peter Parker, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Tony is stupid, clint is a good spy, my writing is so bad, sorry - Freeform, the avengers are ignorant, the avengers are stoopid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnverylow/pseuds/brynnverylow
Summary: Peter was deaf. He never told Mr Stark about it and wasn't ready for him to know too. He was afraid that he might get kicked off the team since he was deaf. But when he forgets to wear his hearing aid? He was in so much trouble.Previously named: can you hear me?





	Keeping Secrets in a Tower of Spies

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I know, my writing is bad. But I just had to write a fic about Peter being deaf, there is not enough of those.

Before the bite, he never actually made an effort hiding his disability. No one other than Aunt May really cared enough to observe him. He didn’t really get much attention as he was just this skinny, average, weak kid. But after the bite, things changed. His eyesight improved, his sense of smell improved, even his sense of taste improved. But not his hearing. He didn't know why, but he is kind of disappointed by that fact. He would gladly exchange the improvement of his taste for an improvement in his hearing. But what has been done now cannot be undone.

Peter was like Clint. He lost 70% of his hearing before he was born due to his mother being injured in a car accident. When he was born, he started wearing hearing aids. However, his mother had insisted that he learned sign language and how to lipread. He was pretty fluent in sign language. But lipreading? Meh.

When he first met Mr Stark, Mr Stark had asked him about his medical records. Peter, being stupid, only told him that he used to have Asthma. Until the spider bite at least. Mr Stark, having trusting Peter, didn't bother checking his medical reports.

Now, he was an avenger and was planning on keeping his disability in the dark. He knew that Clint was deaf, but Clint was an adult. He had much more experience in the field than Peter. Peter was only a child and he was kinda new to this whole gig. So just to be safe, he never told anyone. And for some reason, the Avengers never noticed the hearing aid in his ears. Either they were very ignorant or Peter was actually good at keeping secrets. He was doing pretty well on hiding his secret. Until today.

~.~

The moment Peter Parker left his house, he knew he was forgetting something. But he was rushing to the compound so who cared? Today, he just felt so peaceful. Maybe even too peaceful. That _ thing _that he forgot. He knew it was important. But he just can't remember what it was. It was killing him, but he knew he would be late if he made a run back home first.

The moment he stepped through the doors of the Avenger Tower, something was wrong. It was too quiet. He could no longer hear the chatting of the staff or JARVIS greeting him. That's when it hit him. He left his hearing aids at home. 

Oh how screwed was he.

At that very moment, Tony Stark decided to come out through the elevator to greet him.

"Hey Peter. Everyone's upstairs waiting for you," Peter read.

He took a moment to translate it in his head before signaling for him to go first.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he replied, in what he hoped, was a normal volume and a somewhat understandable pronunciation.

Mr Stark raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Peter could use the bathroom upstairs, but nevertheless, let him go, and went upstairs.

Peter raced to the bathroom, trying to keep his breath at a reasonable pace. He bit his lip, panicking at his misfortune. He let out a deep breath, knowing that they were bound to find out anyway.

Later, he rode up the elevator to the Avengers floor and the door opened to reveal the whole team lounging on the couch, all doing their own thing.

"Movie?" Tony suggested, raising his hand to cover up his yawn.

Peter quickly nodded, and sat on the couch next to Clint. Eventually, they decided on Aladdin. Unfortunately for Peter, it was a cartoon movie, meaning, he could not understand a single thing about it.

Soon, Peter grew tired and whispered to Clint, "Can you turn on subs?"

"Why?"

Luckily, that one word was easy enough for him to translate and he simply shrugged. Clint stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure something out, before fiddling with the remote and turning on subtitles. 

Once the movie ended, it was time for dinner. Mr Stark ordered Chinese. Chaos broke loose and everyone started chatting among themselves.

Poor Peter. All he could do was try to make out what people were saying.

~.~

Meanwhile, Clint was busy worrying about Peter.

"Something's wrong with Peter," Clint noted to himself. He noticed that he wasn't his talkative self and asked him to turn on subtitles during the movie. Realization dawned over Clint and he decided to investigate. First, however, he needed to discuss his thoughts with Natasha, not wanting to wrongly assume and accuse Peter. Together, they both came to the same conclusion and formulated a plan.

Clint walked towards Peter, not bothering to walk quietly. He tapped on Peter's shoulder, and noticed that Peter immediately tensed, not realizing that he was even behind him in the first place. Which was strange considering Peter had enhanced hearing.

"What's wrong Peter?" Clint asked.

Again, he simply shrugged, and turned back to his phone.

"Peter?" Clint asked again.

When he noticed that Peter didn't hear him at all, he started panicking.

Clint walked until he was in front of Peter, before slowly saying, "Can you hear me?"

Peter sucked in a breath.

"You understand sign?"

Peter nodded and watched as Clint made a few gestures, Natasha behind him carefully observing.

"Are you okay?" signed Clint.

"Yeah." Peter signed back.

"What's wrong?"

Peter looked around, realizing that there was no way out of this, and signed, "Sorry. I forgot my hearing aids."

"I knew it!" Natasha exclaimed from behind.

Now this gained the attention of everyone in this room.

"Nat? What did you know." Bruce questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. "And why were Clint and Peter signing to each other?"

"Right," Natasha muttered, before signing towards Peter, "Can I tell them?"

Peter nodded. 

"Peter's deaf. He forgot his hearing aids," she announced, facing the whole group.

"What the fuck Peter!" Mr Stark said.

Apparently, "What the fuck" and "peter" was something that Peter could easily read. He immediately understood what Tony said, and simply smirked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, since I suck at tagging, if you feel that I missed out on any tag, feel free to comment and let me know


End file.
